


Imperfect (Chinese Translatioin)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Snape和Lupin在战争期间的秘密幽会</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect (Chinese Translatioin)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39220) by Anne Line. 



> Title: Imperfect  
> Author: Anne Line （http://anneline.livejournal.com/ ）  
> Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮  
> Fandom：Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Snape/Lupin   
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

**未完成**

 

 

Title: Imperfect

Author: Anne Line （<http://anneline.livejournal.com/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 

Summary:

Snape and Lupin meet secretly during the war.

 

A/N：

Thanks to **siyamau** and **ion_bond** for the fatabulous betas, the comments, discussion, and encouragement. And **siyamau** also for the brit-picking.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://anneline.livejournal.com/40674.html>

<http://www.ssf-moonshadow.com/archive/archive/2/imperfect.html>

 

 

授权：

 

 

Yes, feel free to translate any of my stories. I'm glad you like them.

 

Yours,

Jean

 

 

 

摘要：

Snape和Lupin在战争期间的秘密幽会

 

 

某鱼注：

谁说在下面的那个就一定是受？！

以及，我必须把这张图贴上来，因为实在太萌了><

 

<http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n42/dramafish/Random/ImperfectSnape-LupinNC-17.jpg>

 

 

 

===Imperfect 未完成===

 

 

 

1981年10月12日

 

 

冰凉的雨水打在身上，已经不像方才那么倾泻瓢泼。潮气混着夜色，黯淡了街灯，看上去好像被谁施了个滥到家的 _荧光闪烁（_ _lumos_ _）_ 。Remus Lupin的呢子外套丝毫无法抵御这湿冷的侵袭，他竖起领子，双手插兜，正沿一条黑黢黢的小路向前走。耳朵冻得通红却涨得发烫，鼻子已经完全麻木，他几乎能像想到，随着呼出的热气，一条冰柱可笑地挂在鼻尖下面。他不确定自己究竟为什么要在天黑以后，踏入这根本陌生的土地。实际上，他知道答案，只不过犹豫着，如此行为到底是不是最明智的选择。

 

蠢到家，而且也不是第一次了。

 

 

三周前，他来到翻倒巷（Knockturn Alley）办些私事，因为有人说，市面上出现了一种治疗狼人的药剂。诸如此类的传言大都是痴心妄想，剩下的则是卑鄙诈骗。不管结果怎样，他都有权关注。

 

那天也是大雨滂沱，他记得走进古旧的书店时，自己已经被彻底浇透，水淋淋站在高高摞起的羊皮纸，以及皱巴巴皮革封面装订的卷册之间。

 

“Severus。”他猛然停住脚步；雨水打湿了Severus Snape整个身子，黑发男人此刻正靠在门边，怀抱一摞资料，查找着——什么，Lupin当时忘记问他了。

 

“Lupin。”Snape忙不迭把手上的羊皮纸压到旁边的书下面，眼光迅速扫过店堂。

 

“毕业后我就没见过你了。”

 

Snape身子有些僵硬，凝视他。

 

“过得怎么样？”Lupin轻松地问，和Snape重逢让他有种说不出的喜悦。

 

“干什么？”

 

“我就是想聊聊而已。”

 

“你住这里？”Snape突然开口。

 

“翻倒巷？”Lupin有点迷惑。

 

“不，伦敦。你住在伦敦么？”

 

“没有。怎么了？”Lupin带着怀疑的腔调。

 

“你说的，聊聊而已。”Snape扳回一局，“Black在这儿。”

 

“哪儿？”Lupin不自觉环顾四周。

 

“Black在这个城市，伦敦。”Snape尖锐地说，“他住这里。”

 

“我知道。”Lupin的视线回到Snape身上，黑发男人依旧凝视着他，目光中有些东西闪烁流转，Lupin说不清那具体是什么，但却耀眼得无比熟悉。

 

“我刚听说。你没和他住在一起。”

 

“没有。”

 

“哦。那么是哪儿？”

 

“你问这做什么？”

 

“我知道了，就能趁你睡觉时摸过去杀了你。”Snape干涩涩地回答。

 

“很好。”Lupin转身，做势离开。

 

“我们都心知肚明。”Snape伸手，指尖冰凉，碰上Lupin的肩，很轻。

 

“你说——”

 

“这不是什么秘密了，你明白的，就是那个神秘兮兮的草鸡社。”

 

“凤凰。”

 

“这么说你不和Black住在一起。”Snape的傲慢真是刻在骨子里，“你住哪儿？”

 

“天啊，这才不是秘密呢。Chudley，和我父母。”

 

“也就是，没有老婆孩子。”

 

“没有。”

 

“死性不改的单身汉？”

 

“这些日子以来 _你_ 住哪儿，Severus？”

 

“就在这儿。”

 

“翻倒——”

 

“错。伦敦。”听见这样的回答，Lupin意识到他在Snape眼里看见的东西，此时也正燃烧在自己眼中。

 

“一个人？”

 

Snape没做声，只是望着他，点点头。

 

 

那已经是三周之前，如今他正在夜幕下游荡，又湿又冷，很有可能还迷路了。他停下脚步，竭力分辨着周围模糊成一片的建筑物，鳞次栉比，好像永远走不出的密林。麻瓜伦敦让他完全失去了方向感，更何况那地方之前仅去过一次。Lupin不断提醒自己，强调，只是一次，而已。不是习惯，两次重复不可能养成习惯。他直愣愣盯着小路对面的矮楼，就像盯着一头蹲在地上，被驯服的神奇生物。终于他认定找对地方了；因为从里面散发出一股若有若无的魔法踪丝，当然也可能是他的错觉。

 

 

跟着Snape走已经笨得要命，现在又回来更是傻得无以复加。但Lupin做了——他渴望如此，那渴望灼痛了干涩的喉咙，呼吸困难。另外，这些日子以来Lupin深刻体会到，信任一个敌人，比信赖陌生人容易得多，所以他才会转身。最重要的在于，他从未觉得Severus是危险的暴徒，他只是个上学时执著地跟在自己身后，不怎么讨人喜欢的男孩子罢了。Snape，人们都说他比Grindelwald掌握的黑魔法还要多——竟然会是无害的。我真是呆瓜，Lupin自嘲，或者，没准是自大地苦笑。

 

（某鱼注——Grindelwald，格林德沃，和老校长兄弟二人对决结果被KO的那个超级黑巫师）

 

 

一步一挨爬上楼梯的时候，Lupin构建起他的 _大脑封闭术（_ _Occlumens_ _）_ 。他知道Snape是个中高手，不过却觉得自己应该更强。当你有太多过去需要隐藏，这已不再是本领，而是生存的本能。Lupin从记事起就背着沉重的真相，但很奇怪，无数巧合使得Snape知道了他大部分秘密。他知道尖叫屋，知道其他事情，Lupin回忆Snape在Dumbledore办公室里怒视老校长，阴沉沉瞪着自己，可是当Dumbledore要求Snape承诺守口如瓶的时候，他还是答应了，发誓把秘密带进坟墓。Lupin拼命保守的东西居然和Snape如此息息相关，简直太诡异了。

 

几分钟后，他终于来到四层，上气不接下气地停在一扇年久褪色的绿门前，失去光泽的黄铜把手锈迹斑斑。走廊里比外面暖和不了多少，Lupin全身都在滴水，瑟瑟发抖，湿漉漉的长裤贴上皮肤感觉很糟。门在他刚想抬手时猛地敞开，监视，他暗道，四下张望，寻找魔法的微弱光亮。

 

 

“你耳朵都红了。”Snape颇有些高深莫测地招呼。

 

“什么？”Lupin下意识问道，Snape就站在门口，还是永远不变的一身黑色，带着压倒性的气势。

 

“你的——”Snape伸手捏了捏Lupin的耳廓，手指温柔地从上到下描画着边缘的线条。

 

Lupin不知不觉靠过去，Snape却浑身一凛，警惕地看了看空荡荡的走廊，然后撤回一步给Remus让路。

 

“进来吧。”

 

“哦，谢谢你。我——”

 

关上门的瞬间，Snape扑过来吻他。黑发男人比Lupin稍高，不过他垂下头，姿势就像一只大鸟。这下轮到Lupin后退了；他踉跄着逃离，直到失去平衡，撞在门板上。Snape立时直起身子，愤怒地瞪着他。

 

“我——”Lupin生硬的嗓音几乎说不出完整句子。

 

“怎么？”Snape打断他。

 

黑发男人闪身，让Lupin能够对简单的住所一览无余。这里和Lupin上次来时完全没变，单间，灰白的四壁围拢出阴沉的气息；窗子很窄，晃动不已的车灯有规律地闪烁而过，伴随着无休止的噪音，混合了雨声还有偶尔按响的汽车喇叭。廉价公寓，Lupin清楚，没有热水，没有浴室，没有厨房，没有冰箱，除了一个水槽，什么都没有。屋里摆着Formica牌灶台，旁边胡乱放了几把椅子，紧挨墙壁正对门口的位置是一张床，这些几乎是全部家具了。整个房间泛着一股被遗忘的霉味。

 

“我就是冻透了。你看，都成落汤鸡了。”Lupin牙齿打颤。

 

Snape皱皱眉，目光却舒缓下来。

 

“在那儿。”他指了指房间角落里小小的壁炉，走到水槽边把电热壶灌满。Lupin轻晃魔杖点着柴火，奇怪为什么Snape要用这些复杂的麻瓜玩艺儿而不是直接念个咒语。他和麻瓜住这里，Lupin一边想着一边脱掉淋淋的外套。黑发男人在泡茶。

 

Lupin把衣服搭在椅背上，嘟囔着咒语，魔杖尖端涌出一股热气，他尽可能烘干了长裤，然后满意地继续对付一缕缕贴在脸上还在滴水的头发。

 

Snape转身饶有兴致地望着他，“这是什么？”

 

“什么是什么？”Lupin在魔杖发出的呼呼响声中几乎听不清楚，此刻他的头发正飘在脑袋周围，活脱脱像狮子的鬃毛。

 

“在你脸上，你脸上的东西是啥？”Snape扯着嗓门。

 

“你指——”

 

“你长胡子了？”

 

“长了，长过了。我是说，我可不觉得那样子比现在好看。”

 

“真恶心。”

 

“你就是个难以沟通的榆木疙瘩，说实在的，Snape，你什么时候开始这么讲究外表了？”咒语嘎然结束，Lupin却觉得一下子失去热气，脸上更凉了。

 

“那根本遮不住伤疤的。”

 

“我——”

 

“茶。”

 

“啥？”

 

“你的茶好了。”Snape塞了一只带缺口的马克杯在Lupin手里。Lupin抓起来，有些担心地看来看去，杯子底部浮着茶包，似乎也不怎么干净，可他只是稍微祈祷了一下，希望Snape没有在用麻瓜电器烧的水泡茶之前，先用它做过什么魔药试验。

 

“椅子。”Snape示意灶台，Lupin坐下，盯着杯中慢慢染上颜色的开水。旁边有一张很小的边桌，于是他把茶放在那里。

 

“你有糖么？”

 

Snape倚着用来固定水槽，脏乎乎的灶台，手里没有杯子。Lupin在看到自己成功让Snape更加困扰时，心里竟升起一个小小的微笑。黑发男人叹了口气，转身依次打开柜橱，直到Lupin基本上确定它们都是空的。Snape究竟吃什么，他很好奇，脸上却没有表现出来。他不住这儿，Lupin在心里说，他不过是用这地方来——

 

“不是糖就是酒石（cream of tartar），耗子药也说不定。如果我是你，一定会先检查看看。”Snape说着，朝Lupin丢过一个装满白色粉末的旧果酱瓶。

 

Lupin费力地接住，差点从椅子上摔下来。

 

“可见你从来不玩Quidditch。”Snape揶揄中不忘瞄准他的脑袋再追加一把勺子。

 

Lupin这回失手了，勺子欢快地砸向地板。

 

“闭嘴，给我点儿吃的。”褐发男人弯腰捡起，小心翼翼尝了尝那些白色结晶。“有吐司的话最好了。”

 

谢天谢地是糖，不是砒霜或者什么其他更糟糕的东西，Lupin一勺连一勺拼命往茶里舀。

 

Snape冷笑，“吐司？我能有糖你就已经很幸运了。拿着。”他扔来一盒开过包的点心。

 

“巧克力，真是太好了。非常感谢。”Lupin微笑。虽然是过期的，但他依旧狼吞虎咽一扫而空，大口喝着热腾腾甜丝丝的茶。终于他觉得自己又活过来了，再世为人的确难以忘怀。明晚，又是满月了。

 

壁炉中的柴火发出吡吡剥剥的声响。“那个——”

 

“那个？”

 

“对。它在飞路网（floo network）么？”Lupin咽下最后一点茶。

 

“为什么这么问？”Snape猜度。

 

“为什么？你原本能让我省了饥寒交迫地赶路，我是说——”

 

“没有，太小了，显然。”

 

“我看也是。”Lupin同意，他觉得那壁炉并不适合通行，甚至连传递消息恐怕都很困难。它有可能曾经连在 _某个_ 飞路网里，不是正规的，而是为了什么目的私下接通的那种。

 

“吃好了？”Snape问。

 

“是的。我——”

 

Lupin目不转睛看着炉火，忍不住想象Avery的脑袋怒气冲冲从绿色火焰中钻出来将是个什么景象。

 

（某鱼注——Avery，埃弗里，食死徒，只查到了这个=v=）

 

“没有人会——那——”

 

Snape好像已经清清楚楚读到了他的思想一般，这让Lupin本能地毫不犹豫施展出 _大脑封闭术_ 。

 

“我没有。”Snape面带愠色，“只不过你的表情——过来。”

 

 

黑发男人身形闪动，故意逼近，他弯腰，修长有力的手指托住Lupin的下巴，强迫他仰起脸，印上一记火热的吻。他们鼻子蹭在一起，唇舌交缠间带着丝丝酸涩的味道，但Lupin充满渴望地回应了。毕竟这是他长途跋涉到此的目的；当然绝非为了一杯热茶。他根本就为这而来，褐发男人纠正自己。只不过是第二次，两次不会养成习惯，也不是什么行为模式。

 

尽管如此，他依旧十分期待这件事的发生；短短的胡茬压在脸上带来粗糙的触觉，瘦长结实的身子在他手指下轻颤。最终能够拥有如此亲密，是一种幸福，是一种情感的释放，这让Lupin起身更加投入到Snape的吻中，手臂环住黑发男人的腰，用力拉着他贴紧自己。煞风景的是Snape闻起来有股油脂和硫磺混杂的味道，不过丝毫没有令人不快。这才是他所希望的，哪怕之前不是，现在也已经是了。Snape的唇温暖，手指却冰凉，钻进衬衫，他坏心地用力挤了一下Lupin的乳尖，冷热交替的刺激令Lupin呻吟出来，第一次中断了那饱含欲望的吻。

 

Lupin抬头望着Snape，那么近，鼻子显得更大了，嘴唇因为激烈的亲吻，红润闪亮。他看上去年轻了不少，就像当初在Hogwarts时的样子，Lupin记忆中的样子——特立独行，饱受非议。他的微笑慢慢扩大，Snape则开始解褐发男人的衬衫纽扣。

 

Snape从来不笑。至少Lupin没见过他笑，也无法想象他曾经真心地露出过笑容。这对Lupin来讲很陌生，因为在Hogwarts那几年，他被各种各样的笑脸包围，愉快的，嘲讽的还有恶毒的；俊美到令人眩目的笑颜夜晚会悄悄爬进他的梦里。但Snape坚持的严肃却散发着与众不同的魅力；那表情中看不到一点疏忽或者鲁莽。就像现在，Snape刻意缓慢拉开Lupin的衬衫，帮他将胳膊解放出来。Lupin的内衣也被剥去了，他有些发抖。房间里依旧很冷，但他不在乎，因为黑发男人正用牙齿和舌头，精准无比地侵略着他的胸膛，轮流折磨两边的乳头，轻轻啃咬，柔软的舌环绕，舔噬四周敏感的肌肤。Snape俯下身，膝盖半曲，急不可待地和Lupin的长裤战斗。

 

“床。”声音嘶哑。

 

“没错。”Snape推着他后退，朝床边走去，Lupin努力想稳住脚步，却不知怎么踩到了自己的鞋子，接着是长裤，当他最终靠上床垫上时，除了袜子和短裤，已经一丝不挂。寒冷不再，实际上他突然觉得热血沸腾。Snape跪在他两腿间，拉下Lupin的短裤，让昂首挺立的欲望重获自由。黑发男人张口吞下Lupin鼓涨的双球，牙齿时不时轻啃一下，Lupin抑制着叹息，拱起身子，双手在后面支撑，他觉得自己的阴茎就贴在Snape脸颊上，渴望的呜咽更重了，随即Snape将他的勃起完全纳入口中，深深含住，直到喉咙。黑发男人停下来，Lupin忍不住向前推送，不耐烦地等待着Snape开始那熟悉的韵律。这不是什么行为模式，他对自己强调，这不是习惯成自然。

 

 

三周前，他们目光交缠，Snape知道他想要什么。

 

“不行。”Lupin说。

 

“那就别来。”Snape继续走，Lupin也继续跟着。

 

“我可能无法信任你。”

 

“你没必要。”

 

“这没准儿是什么精心策划的报复。”Lupin有些气喘地追上来。

 

“我才不会怪你。你不过是个愚蠢的畜生。”

 

“我——”

 

“别担心。我不怪 _你_ 。”Snape强调，“无论如何，我想你能控制自己。”

 

Lupin根本不用随他走，可他忍不住。Snape带他回到这里，这个地方，这种情境，午后的阳光冲破阴雨毫不吝啬撒满房间，Snape的头在他双腿间上上下下，令他失控地大叫，同时绝望地叹息。之后，Snape叫他下次再过来。Lupin心里想说不，嘴上却答应了，然后他和Snape约定日期，10月12日。

 

 

Snape离开Lupin的阴茎，潮湿的空气在他肌肤上骤然冷却。他感到黑发男人开始用舌头照顾自己的包皮，温柔舔弄，轻轻拍打细小的马眼，收集那些悄悄溢出的透明液体。“Severus。”他软软地呻吟，整晚第一次唤了Snape的教名，从头到脚好像有股暖流在奔涌，这热量是多么熟悉多么怀念啊。Snape重新吞下他的前端，口唇紧绷，Lupin知道自己顶到了他的上颚。黑发男人变换角度，再次完全包容，Lupin在强有力的吮吸中几乎缴械投降，Snape简直太精于此道了，Lupin甚至觉得自己的灵魂也能被这样带走。

 

“不，等一下。”及时从Snape口中抽离，他退到床内侧。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我——不想这样——这次，我是说，求求你，我想——”

 

（某鱼注——原文“I- not like that- this time, I mean, please, I want to f-” 他究竟想要什么捏？完全可以自行YY口牙XD）

 

“也好。”Snape说完，爬到他身上跨坐下来。Lupin的阴茎抵着Snape牛仔裤突出的鼓胀，Snape还穿着他的牛仔裤，Snape竟然穿牛仔裤，Lupin突然意识到，麻瓜的牛仔裤，他什么时候开始这样了？Lupin伸臂去解拉链，但黑发男人推开他的手，自己站起来脱裤子。里面是宽大的灰色内裤，再下面就是瘦长白皙的腿，还有高高凸起的膝盖。腹股正中，和Lupin视线水平的位置，Snape的阴茎华丽而充血硬挺，微微颤抖，从浅浅的耻毛中探出头。

 

“这边。”Snape抓过Lupin的左手，将两根手指塞进自己嘴里，Lupin感受着柔软的舌，湿润，火热，紧紧缠绕他的指节。“哦。”Lupin坐在床上，Snape站在他面前，自腰以下不着寸缕，吮吸他的手指。鼻腔充满了Snape强烈欲望的气息，他的阴茎不安分地跳动起来。

 

“先从手指开始。”Snape拔出Lupin的手。

 

“什么？”

 

黑发男人重新爬回他身上。“你的。”他拉着Lupin的左手绕到后方，引导它们找到目标。紧张不安地，Lupin慢慢插入一根湿漉漉的手指，甬道温软紧致，牢牢吸住他，热切得就像刚刚前面那张嘴。Snape跨骑着他，两人面对面，黑发男人轻浅的呼吸灼热了他的脸颊。Lupin一直望进那深潭般的双眸，目光相接，他继续，第二根手指。Snape的表情瞬间紧张起来，他回望Lupin，然后闭上眼睛。

 

Lupin不确定要怎么做，他犹豫地活动一下手指，Snape小声呻吟，这让他稍微大胆了些。更深地插入，手指在那幽蔽的内部屈伸扭动，用力打圈，指甲蹭过细嫩敏感的粘膜。Snape逐渐变换位置，缓慢而小心地从Lupin的膝盖滑下来，Lupin则必须随着动作保持向前推进，以求手指不会就此脱离。黑发男人背对他在床上趴好，喉间溢出细细的呜咽叹息，屁股高高翘起，姿势就像一只伸懒腰的猫。Lupin，瞪大眼睛吃惊地看着，在他身后跪下来，继续抽送自己的手指。Snape忽然急切地掀起床垫一角，伸长手臂向地上摸索。

 

“你找什么？”

 

“润——”

 

“看在上帝的份儿上，拜托你用个咒语吧。”

 

显然东西不在那儿，Snape有点失落地从地上抓起Lupin的魔杖。

 

他只和麻瓜们做，Lupin在心里说。他又把这档子事儿忘了，“我是第一个巫师……”

 

“Shhh。”Snape不等他讲完，低声念了个Hogwarts学生最迟在二年级也能熟练掌握的低级魔咒，瞬间Lupin的手掌变得温暖而润滑。未加思索，他右手抚上自己的阴茎，上下套弄，给已经高昂的欲望充分准备。

 

依旧埋在黑发男人体内的手指，此刻运动起来更加毫无阻碍，这使得Lupin能够随心所欲探索，他一点一点尽可能地向深处按压，直到撞上那股脉动的热情。

 

Snape惊喘，几乎跳起来。

 

“哦上帝，”Lupin抽气，马上就要因为欲望而窒息了。“天啊，上帝，Severus？我能么？我是说，我可以么？”

 

“嗯，继续做吧。”Snape在Lupin收回手指时重重呻吟。

 

Lupin的手抖个不停，他只好抓住Snape的臀瓣，稳定下来，调整呼吸，然后慢慢将阴茎推挤穿过明显紧张的肌肉。事实上并没遇到任何阻碍，内壁很紧，被容纳的感觉有一点儿痒，可几秒钟后，无法形容的巨大快感排山倒海向他袭来，层层叠叠，绵绵不绝。Snape沉默着一动不动，Lupin略微清醒了头脑，试探性地退出，重新大力插入。Snape咕哝了一声。

 

“Severus，你还好么？”

 

Snape没有回答，却向上更高地撅起了屁股，将他深深吞入。

 

“哦。”Lupin稍稍抽离，复又猛地挺身，他已经彻底放弃了思考，只是本能地向前，很快就形成了明确的节律，不计后果的疯狂感觉无比熟稔。双手还是滑溜溜的，他不得不紧紧抓住Snape的臀才能保持姿势。Snape很安静，全心全意接受他每一次动作。

 

Lupin盯着黑发男人的脊背，肋骨历历可见，随着平稳的呼吸上下起伏。他太冷静了，Lupin暗道，相反，褐发男人自己却像第一次去蜜蜂公爵（Honeyduke's）的孩子般兴奋异常。

 

他加重力道，发现Snape的身子有了反应。Lupin忍不住想知道，在他之前，这个位置究竟属于什么人，那些麻瓜，他们是什么样子的。第一个可能稍微年长些，经验丰富却不免夸张造作，对于刚开始来讲还算正确的选择[注]。之后Snape应该有更年轻的情人，他一定想要年轻的。或许是金发碧眼的英俊小伙，有些傲慢，衣着华丽，因为以他的魅力足以让他们神魂颠倒。没准儿Snape喜欢James那种黑头发，要不然就是危险的男人，有Quidditch运动员身材，长发，古铜色肌肤，笑容令人眩目。Lupin当初一定会去追求带着致命气息的对象，倘若他不是胆怯到除了Snape，谁都不敢看。现如今，Snape是那么可靠而亲近，在战争中这样评价食死徒还真是很奇怪。

 

他营造出稳定的律动，Snape向后靠，更充分地接纳，这简直让Lupin疯狂。动作变得粗犷，双手撑在黑发男人腰上，试图让自己的戳刺狂乱而不可预测，一股无法抑制的虐待欲望自心底升起，在看到Snape挣扎着保持平衡时变得热烈，怂恿着Lupin用力再用力。这感觉真是太美好了，Lupin有些眩晕，Snape修长的手指扭住床垫，身子随他的动作摇摆，结实的大腿肌肉紧绷。房间中充斥着肉体撞击的声响，混合润滑剂的粘稠，形成一幅淫糜荡漾的景象。快感堆叠积聚，欲望节奏分明，抽出和推进交替，好像别的东西都不存在了，Lupin觉得大脑一片空白，身子浮在空中，几乎离开了这狭小简陋的公寓。

 

高潮猛烈得不可思议，让他彻底崩溃，滚烫的精液尽数喷洒在体内最敏感的那一点。“Severus。”他嘶哑地叹息，扑倒在Snape背上，两人都大汗淋漓，身子因为相互摩擦而变得滑腻。Snape勉强想从Lupin下面爬出来，他喘了口气，Lupin侧身，让黑发男人能够平躺在床上，然后看到Snape的欲望依旧坚硬挺立。他发觉自己真是太笨了，竟然只想到索取，于是伸出了在咒语作用下仍然保持润滑的双手。

 

“哦，我，我很抱歉。我应该——”Lupin垂下眼睛，尴尬地摩挲着Snape肿胀充血的阴茎。

 

“别说话。”Snape也向前探，覆上了Lupin的手，紧紧握住，引导他的动作。Lupin此刻不用思考任何事情，他只是望着眼前的面庞，黑发男人已经睁开眼，咬着自己的下唇，专心致志凝视Lupin取悦他的双手。Snape有条不紊，慢条斯理地迎来了自己的高潮，当他射精时，眼神变得迷茫而湿润。Lupin看着黑发男人的脸，偷偷扬起唇角，不料Snape猛地恢复了凌厉目光，瞪着他，“这是我的地方。我可不需要被嘲笑……”

 

剩余的句子被生生咽回去。Snape喷薄而出，精液落了Lupin满手，褐发男人毫不犹豫伸出舌头，细细舔净自己。那味道说不上特别，可Snape的表情确实有点意思；黑发男人惊讶地看着眼前发生的一切，欲望明显又涌上来。Lupin忍不住再次笑了，Snape这回只是白了他一眼，目露凶光。

 

Lupin靠着Snape平躺下来，肩并肩，没有被单，床垫硌着后背也不太舒服，还好有条灰绿相间的手编毛毯折成一卷被踢在床角。

 

“你自己织的，Severus？”Lupin揶揄，拉起毯子给两人盖上。

 

“我母亲。”Snape不带一丝波澜。

 

“哦，是啊。”Lupin觉得自己僭越了，有些抱歉。“你被分进Slytherin的时候她一定很骄傲吧？”

 

“是放心。她松了口气。你父母呢？”

 

“他们也很放心”

 

“你不能睡这儿。”Snape说。

 

“我不会的。”Lupin一边回答，一边努力撑起眼皮。他太累了，好像永远都疲倦不堪。静静躺着，四周强烈的欢爱余韵混杂潮气和烟草味，让他微微发抖，直到感觉身子移动，Snape越过他爬下床，木板吱吱作响。

 

Lupin看着Snape穿上他宽大的灰色内裤，已经垂软的阴茎晃了几晃，消失不见。

 

“去哪儿？”

 

“下楼。”Snape干脆地回答，语气听来好像那是全世界最令人厌恶的事情，Lupin明白那根本就是。他会等的。

 

“如果神秘人知道了你和麻瓜们共用浴室，他会怎么说啊。”

 

“闭上你的鸟嘴，别睡着。”Snape冲他低吼，在身后摔上门。

 

 

但Lupin还是睡着了。他梦见Black，微笑，或者板起脸。抚上他的头，让柔软的发丝在指间缠绵，或者冷漠远离。假的，梦里的事没有一件发生过。最近Sirius几乎忘了怎么笑，他从未把玩过Remus的头发，爱抚过他的脖颈。尽管Remus可以想象他们贴在一起，温热的呼吸扫过彼此脸颊，但倘若梦想成真，Sirius也只会说，“退后点儿，Moony，我喘不过气了。”即便如此，Remus依旧假装自己颈间留下过吻痕。

 

“你要走了？”这才是摸得到抓得住痛在心里的现实。

 

“没错。”真蠢得无可救药，脑子里盘旋了一整天的话此刻竟然在睡意朦胧时溜出口边。

 

“去哪儿？”Sirius眯起眼睛，黑色发丝散落，降下模模糊糊的阴影，朦胧了表情。他不再看Remus。

 

“你知道的。”

 

“明天晚上才是满月。”

 

“我最好别冒险。”

 

“你在哪儿过夜？三扫帚（Three Broomsticks）？”

 

“不，尖叫屋（the shack）。”

 

“那儿没地方睡。”

 

“我不在乎。”

 

“你今晚去见Dumbledore么？”

 

“不，怎么了？明天吧，大概。”

 

“怎么不今晚去。”Black干巴巴地冷笑。有句话他没说出口，“我知道是你。”

 

 

“不！”Lupin大喊一声，从梦中惊醒。房门突然被撞开。

 

“不什么？”Snape几步蹿进来。

 

黑发男人轻巧掠过冰凉的地板，一蹦一跳，避免脚趾被冻僵，交叠胳膊环抱自己。

 

“操，十月可真他妈的冷。”

 

Lupin缓过神，听到Snape的诅咒，那梦境消退得无踪无影，于是他轻轻笑了笑。Snape穿着长长的睡衣裤和高筒袜，看上去几乎像个惹人怜爱的孩子，一点儿都不魅惑，和性感更沾不上边儿，同时也没有了生硬的冷漠和难以亲近的疏离。甚至，那么踏实那么安心，虽然黑魔标记在他苍白的手臂上清晰可见。

 

“Severus，亲爱的，”Lupin故意说反话，“你可真……”

 

（某鱼注——原文“Severus, love,”，对不起我实在忍不住插个花，因为感觉这活活就是打情骂俏＋撒娇啊XD本来我想写“大宝贝”的><）

 

Snape急刹车。“不管你要说什么，都给我憋回去。”

 

“很好，我说，你可真像个可怜兮兮的食死徒。”

 

“我是个让人敬畏的食死徒！”Snape大声反驳。

 

他从灶台抓起魔杖，下一秒骑到了Lupin身上，魔杖尖抵着他的喉咙。褐发男人只是温和地笑笑，因为Snape眼睛亮晶晶，闪着愉悦的神采，其实此刻他们俩都很享受。

 

“你敢再说一遍，我就咒你咒到每个月变成狼才是解脱。”黑发男人嘴角不自觉弯起一个浅浅的弧度。

 

“放马过来，我猜你不敢。”Lupin眨眨眼。

 

“我才不要。”Snape把魔杖丢到地上，从Lupin身上滚下来，拽过牛仔裤。

 

“来一枝？”

 

“啥？”

 

“要么？”Snape从裤兜里掏出个皱巴巴的纸包，又把牛仔裤扔回床底下。

 

“不用，我戒了。”Lupin望向天花板，头顶右上方的位置有一道红锈的水痕。

 

“什么时候？”Snape叼着烟，用火柴点燃。

 

“现在是打仗；我付不起任何——呃——陋习。”Lupin惊讶于Snape竟如此放松，他手臂的肌肉感觉很柔软，贴着自己肩头。Lupin转过身，看Snape抽烟的样子。

 

“陋习那么多。”黑发男人用两根发黄的手指夹住烟卷，“我是说，我肯定你付得起一两个。”他深吸一口，然后慢慢吐出薄薄的烟圈，等它们越升越高，最后消散在冷冷的空气中。乌黑的头发一缕缕贴在Snape脸上，柔软，比以前还要油腻，他闻上去就像Hogwarts的地牢，Lupin以前上魔药课的地方。Snape的手指呈现出明显被药剂浸染洗不退的痕迹，遍布厚厚的老茧。

 

“他们让你做魔药。”

 

“别跟我打听他们让我做什么。”Snape身子再次紧崩，Lupin则觉得十分惭愧。他们有个心照不宣的协议，决不讨论这些事情。但是，Lupin心想，他们怎么可能在这还没有成为一种习惯，没有变得规律之前，生出什么协议？

 

“对不起，我明白的。只是……”

 

“我——”

 

“你一直都对药剂学很在行。”Lupin很大声，目光追上房间里飘荡的烟圈。

 

“你怎么知道我擅长什么？”Snape疾问，怔怔望着前面。

 

“我记得。”Lupin脑中突然闪出一幅画面——Snape在图书馆里，这勤奋的、与众不同的男孩儿无时不刻跟着他。然后等那里只剩他们两人，他吻了他。他之所以这样做，是因为觉得对不起Snape，也因为想要试试看唇齿相接的感觉。“抱歉，抱歉。”他叠声道，Snape的唇干涩犹如羊皮纸；全是灰尘和寂寞的味道。

 

“我每门功课都很强。”黑发男人静静说。

 

“不过——有传言说神秘人在追杀James。还有Lily。”Lupin眼看着Snape沉下脸，“和他们的——”

 

“我一无所知。”Snape毫不松口，夹着烟的手指变得僵直。

 

“你知道你欠James；如果你知道什么……你有义务。”

 

Snape咆哮起来。“我清楚我的义务。”他吼道，“我欠James Potter什么，用不着 _你_ 来提醒。”他狠狠说出那名字，就好像舌尖的黄连。

 

“我不能……”

 

“黑魔王知道我欠Potter，他不是白痴。”Snape把烟头丢到地上熄灭，“关于他，或者他的泥——他的家庭，那些计划他什么都不告诉我。”他转身背对Lupin，两人陷入了沉默。

 

最终，Lupin开口，“有个叛徒。应该是有的——凤凰社的某个人。”

 

“哦，这我就不知道了。”Snape声音稍微明快了些。“黑魔王对那些消息锁得很紧。”

 

“你不知道——”Lupin怀疑地问。

 

“你觉得是Black？”

 

“不是Sirius。”

 

“真的，你肯定？莫非因为——”

 

“绝对不是Sirius。”

 

“啊，”Snape顿了一下，“啊！可Black认为是你。”

 

“他没说过。”

 

“但他这样想。”

 

“他从没——”

 

“哈！你还单纯，”Snape提高声音，激动起来，“他的所谓敦厚老实，还有‘Remus，老伙计’，你知不知道对他来讲你根本就是黑暗生物（dark creature）。”

 

“我不是——”

 

“你就是。从头发丝到尾巴尖儿你都是。”

 

“我——闭嘴！”Lupin感觉一股热气顶上来。

 

“你心里明白，他给不了任何你想要的。”Snape冷静地继续，“Black，他永远不会——信任你。”

 

“你会？”

 

“我根本不信任你。”Snape回答生硬。

 

“但你——”

 

“所以说就是你，”Snape打断他，“对不对？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你是叛徒。”

 

“我不是。”

 

“不是？或许这压根儿就是。”Snape抬手示意整个房间，“这些，在伦敦偷偷摸摸来见食死徒——分明是背叛难道不承认么，和敌人上床？”

 

“别说了，我真希望没问过。”

 

“你不该问我这些。”Snape认真地说，声音柔软下来，“我也不问你——你知道我能自己找到真相。我想要什么都能自己弄到。”

 

“不，你不行。”Lupin叹气，“你会努力，虽然注定失败，我很清楚，这的确了不起。只是——这再不是游戏了。情势每况愈下，你知道都发生了什么。麻瓜们无辜被杀，还有——拷打。对了，Regulus——他曾经也是你的兄弟。这不是儿戏——”

 

Snape扭头，直视Lupin，脸上带着难以名状的悲苦绝望。Lupin吓了一跳。“我从来都不认为这是儿戏。”他声音颤抖。

 

“你想退出。”

 

黑发男人缓了口气，重新戴上一贯冷漠嘲讽的面容。

 

“别犯傻了。”

 

“你想——”

 

“你什么时候走？”

 

“现在！”

 

Lupin起身用最快速度穿好衣服。炉火早已熄灭，寒气刺骨。Snape窝在床上盖着毯子，一言不发。从椅背上抓起外套，胡乱披上；他转身瞟了Snape一眼，惊讶地发现黑发男人竟突然站在自己面前。

 

“我——”

 

Snape生涩地替他理了理乱蓬蓬的头发，然后深深吻他，Lupin抓住Snape光裸的手臂做出回应。黑发男人的嘴贴上Lupin干裂的唇，他的皮肤冰凉湿冷。这不是他想要的，Lupin在心里喊，不是。他本来以为会是，可实际上并非如此。他想要更多东西，别的人，当然，或者可能不用有别人——只要多些别的东西就好了。

 

Snape打破了绵长的吻，身子却还贴着Lupin。他用一种陌生，却明显表示占有的姿态，继续轻抚Lupin的发梢，“你要去Hogwarts？”黑发男人声音充满关切，柔和得几乎梦幻一般。

 

“Hogsmeade。”Lupin回答，“去尖叫屋。”

 

“他们需要一个新的黑魔法防御课教授。”

 

“Hogwarts…”Lupin心不在焉地咬着指甲。

 

“我听说……”

 

“没错，新的魔药教授。”Lupin觉得被Snape紧紧圈在怀里，他后退半步，“上一任教授在战斗中牺牲了。”

 

“下个月过来。”Snape上前，把Lupin困在自己和灶台之间。

 

“我并不认为——”Lupin紧张得忘记了唇上的裂伤，撕扯的痛让他无法继续。

 

“狼毒剂。”

 

“什么？”Lupin不敢相信地盯着他，捂住嘴的手下意识松开。

 

“你知道那是什么。”Snape严肃地对上他的目光。

 

“我当然知道，”Lupin急切地说，“但那只是个理论，它——它根本不存在啊。”

 

“我可以给你做。”几乎是慵懒的语气。

 

“没人做得出来。”褐发男人听上去充满怀疑。

 

“我能，给你，一个月。”Snape猛地转身，坐回床上，开始穿牛仔裤。

 

“你不——为什么？”Lupin没有动。他只是呆呆杵在那儿，倚着摇摇欲坠的边桌。“为什么？”重复问。

 

“我愿意——我就是想做。”Snape局促起来。

 

“你研究出来了。”Lupin终于听懂他的话。

 

“差不多，我还要一个月。这次希望能成功，不过确实很困——”

 

“为了我。你为了我把它研究出来了。”笑容慢慢扩大。

 

“我——没为——”Snape几乎手忙脚乱了，徒劳地解释，“我需要凤凰社欠我人情，万一战争不幸失败的话。”

 

“是胜利，我明白的。”

 

“一个月，你知道，在满月前——”

 

“我当然懂你的意思。狼毒剂，说真的，你为了我研究它？”Lupin觉得胸中腾起一股巨大的幸福，“你实在应该申请去Hogwarts，你会是个杰出的魔药大师。”

 

“黑魔法防御术。”Snape起身，又掏出一只烟。

 

“啥？”

 

“就是那个。”Snape划了根火柴，“我会成为非凡的——”

 

“我坚持，药剂学更合适。”

 

“我不会到Hogwarts教书。”Snape吸了一口烟，“我会先去Azkaban的。”

 

“没错，我想那也挺好，为了所有巫师家的孩子，你不在Hogwarts任教。”

 

“一个月。”Snape深深望进Lupin的眼睛，随即示意门的方向。

 

“好的。”这段时间会发生很多事情，Lupin心想，握住门把手。Potter一家到时候就能藏好了，他们所有的秘密都被 _赤胆忠心咒（_ _Fidelius_ _）_ 牢牢守护，正如Remus自己所有的秘密都系在此处，这个阴暗狭小的房间中一样。

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/4/10

 

 

 

注：

 

原文“The first was probably older, camp as Christmas, but useful for a first time.”我实在不知道camp as Christmas在这里究竟是什么意思，查到了一些：

 

A phrase to affirm someone or something's 'camp ness'

（来源：<http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=camp%20as%20Christmas> ）

 

The phrase ‘Camp As Christmas’ is bandied about fairly liberally these days, but while making more sense than the saying, ‘Camp As A Row Of Tents’, what exactly is camp about season of good will, besides the fact it extends to ‘all men’. Here are a few ideas?

（来源：[http://www.rainbownetwork.com/UserPortal/Article/Detail.aspx?ID=17840&sid=44](http://www.rainbownetwork.com/UserPortal/Article/Detail.aspx?ID=17840&sid=44) ）

 

As Camp As Christmas

<http://www.ce-review.org/kinoeye/kinoeye13old2.html>

 

却越来越一头雾水，最后决定从Camp入手了事囧

如果有哪位知道，万望不吝赐教，废柴如我，感激莫名m(_ _)m

 


End file.
